chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Character of the Month/Interviews 2012/2013
This is an archive of all the past interviews. October 2012 And our first Character of the Month is...Boombomb the Hedgehog! *'Q1: Biggest Pet Peeve? (Koggeh)' A1: Boom: People who completely mess up my missions... (Plot Change) *'Q2: Do you ever take pictures with clothes on? (Blu)' Q2: Boom: I wear clothes. o.e *'Q3: How did you meet Ciel? (Legion)' A3: Boom: I met Sparks when he joined the force, he was my partner. Ciel? When my arm got ripped off, she took the pain away by being cute. *'Q4: What made you want to join the CIA? (SS3K)' A4: Boom: Apparently Orphans are the best recruits. *'Q5: What kind of adventures do you usually go on? (Apallo)' A5: Boom: Usually ones that end up killing someone. *'Q6: Do you have any special techniques or abilities? (Suika)' A6: Boom: I can control energy and make it into a form that it can attack people. *'Q7: Boom, now that you've won character of the month...... how do you feel? (Pheo)' 7. Boom: I'm not so sure actually, I guess, thanks. *'Q8: What was your first design? (Tynic)' 8. Boom: It was terrible, I looked like a turd. November 2012 Due to the Forum delay User/Character of the Month was put on indefinite hiatus. The votes for November were already cast and I didn't feel like cheating the rightful winners out of their interview. So introducing our November winner: Sear the Hedgecat. Q1: '''Why have I never heard of you? (Legion) '''Q2: So, how does it feel being picked out of the many mobians nomiated to be Character of the Month? (Apallo) Q3: What do you think of your brothers? :3 (SS3K) Q4: Do you think Nazo will ever come back for you (Gurahk) Q5: Why do you love Jane? (Blu) Q6: 'What's your favorite thing to do? (Boom) '''Q7: '''Why are your spikes recolored? (Holly) September 2013 Our first winner of the reboot is my very own: Bluray. *'Q1: Who would you say is the most helpful to you? (Flame) Bluray: My friends of course. *'Q2: What sort of adventures do you enjoy? (Boom)' Bluray: More light-hearted ones. I'm still always up for the grand planet-stakes adventures though. *'Q3: How is life with your best friends? (Apallo)' Bluray: Everything's going pretty well with Apallo, Chewie and Honoo. *'Q4: What's your opinion on the other heroes? (Legion)' Bluray: Most of my friends are pretty rad. *'Q5: Heya, what's it like to be a hero of sorts? (Pheo)' Bluray: not gonna lie it's pretty rad. *'Q6: What's your strangest experience so far? (Rio)' Bluray: The time we got attacked by a canon based villain in a canon-free universe *'Q7: How do you like that CotM award? (Ecruos)' Bluray: (kisses Trophy) MWA, MWA! October 2013 Next month: same creator. GG B) *'Q1: What do you like to eat the most? (Apallo)' Chewie: Avacado! *'Q2: What does poyo mean? (Boom)' Chewie: Whatever I wanted it to mean. *'Q3: Who're your parents? (Zay)' Chewie: (shrugs) *'Q4: Can't you gain people's abilities by swallowing them? Of so, what's your fav? (SS3K)' Chewie: My favorite is Stone cause it help me protect my friends. *'Q5: Have you ever met a cute female Kirby before? (Gurahk)' Chewie: I never met any other "Kirby". Category:Chill Events